A week with Ivan
by UsxUkxFrance
Summary: Well America see what happens when your nice and let crazy people stay in your home? Alfred and Ivan many moments and who knows maybe in the end they will be something more
1. day 1

A/N: So I'm like really bored and is still working on chapther 4 of a happy family. SO I decied to do this :D I DO NOT OWN APH OR ILAMAS AND HATS

Day 1

Alfred (America) was walking home from a local Mac'Dolands. Ivan (Russia) had came to stay with him and he didn't like the smell of gressy foods. When Alfred walked into his house he smelt something..awful. Then he saw it. A (a/n: PLEASE FORGIVE ME KIKU (japan) FANS ) dead Kiku on the floor.

"…IVANN THERES A DEAD JAPPENSE BOY IN MY HOUSE" Aflred poked him with his foot.

"Oh..hey..how'd did he get here" Ivan waved abit as he threw the large knife behind him witch stabed poor Arther in the head. (A/N: poor poor England)

"IIVVVAAANN what did you do" Alfred pouted.

"Me? Nothing. I didn't do this."

"Okay then explain what happened then" Alfred taped his foot.

"I've never seen him before in my life"

"Why did you kill this person Ivan?" Alfred once again poked Kiku.

"I do not kill people…th-that is my least favorite thing to do. Da" He put on that smile.

"Tell me then Ivvan extacly what you where doing before I got home"

"Alright..well I was up staris-"

"Uh huh"

"I was I was uh sitting in my room-"

"Yea"

"I was reading a book-"

"Go on"

"And uh this guy walked in-"

"Oookay"

"So I went up to him-"

"Yes?"

"And I uh well I stabbed him thirty-seven times im the chest" Ivan looked around.

"IIIVVVAAANN that kills people"

"O-oh oh wow I I did not know that Da"

"How could you not know that" Alfred did that thing where they stick out there arms.

"well uh.. I guess I ug suck?" Then Alfred noticed something about Kiku

"what happened to his hands?"

"Whats that?"

"His hands, those things we use to hold stuff with, wh-why are they missing" alfred eyes narrowed

"Well I uh I uh kinda cooked them up and ate them" Ivan patted his stomach.

"IIIvvvaaan" Alfred stared at him like 'wait-what?'

"We-well I was uh hungry well you know and crave hands"

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I was hungry for hands give me a break"

"IIIVVVVAAANNN"

"My tummy was maken the rummbies"

"Ivan"

"that only hands would staify"

….

"What is wrong with you Ivan" Alfred stared and like Ivan had just kicked a puppy. And not a ugly one ethier a very cute one.

"Well I kill peopl and eat hands that could be one thing"

A/n: poor poor Alfred ..OK so imma make this like a 7 chapther thing ~one week with Ivan~ and its gonna be based off of the funny stuff I see and hear oh and the whole think about Japan is cuz of the Russo-Japnese war


	2. Day 2

A/N: YEAH MORE IVAN AND ALFRED! But this one more like a song parody and mybe the longest one of the days. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR CLIPS USED IN THIS AND I DO NOT OWN APH, DA

Day 2

It was a beautiful morning and birds where chipping. As if it was all for Alfred. He got Kiku to the hospital witch mange to cure him . I don't know how but they did. Also today was the day Arthur –England- was coming for dinner. Yep today was-

"ALFREED HELP"

Oh yeah there's Ivan still. Alfred sighed and got up. Putting on his shirt and pants then walked out.

"What is it Ivan" Alfred tried hiding his groan

"It's your Alien" (a/n: does he have a name for it?)

"What about my alien?"

"It's spitting all these violent words to me Da"

"I highly doubt that Ivan now let's eat" Alfred walked out the room. Alfred's alien came behind Ivan.

"Listen here you little brat I'll kill you he-he-he"

"…ALFRED"

"I'm busy right now" he was pouring pancake mix together.

"I'm going to kill your mommy with a ax" the alien smiled.

"M-mother Russia" Ivan whimpered

"Shut the he** up"

"ALFRED"

"WHAT IVAN"

"I smoke crack" the alien said

"IT SMOKES CRACK"

"Ivan…clam down I'm almost done". Ivan was staring at the kitchen door ten when he looked back the alien was gone. He shook his head and walked in the kitchen witch had the smell of pancakes in it.

"Matthew –Canada- can cook them better but, whatever" Alfred handed him a plate

"Ah Spasida" Ivan smiled and toke a bite.

'..sapsida? what on earth?' Alfred thought forgetting that Ivan was Russian. "uhh spasida you to"

"….?"

"Just forget it"

"So want are we going to do today Alfred"

"well I'm going to take you to DISNEY LAND" Ivan didn't even look up.

"..DISNEY LAND" Alfred repeated.

"Disney land? Like the moives?"

"Yes, like the moives" Alfred smiled.

"Oh okay I understand then" He nodded then finished up. 20 minutes later they left.

"So what is Florida like" Ivan was looking out the window.

"Very warm and pretty" Alfred said smiling.

"…Warmth" He sighed. Ivan liked the cold.

"Very. Now let's listen to some tunes" He reached toward the radio "on seconded thought why don't you do it I drive you control the radio"

"K" He reached over and picked up the ipod that was hocked up to the radio. 'hmm this seems good'. Clicks play.

"Me Plus you, Ima tell you one time

Me Plus you, Ima tell you one time

Me Plus you, Ima tell you one time

One Time" Then Ivan heard something like a bat from hell say

" please change it" Alfred begged.

"if you hate why do you have it" Ivan took off the song and scrolled down.

"I don't know"

Click.

"Can I take your order please

Let's eat to the beat

A pizza hut a pizza hut

Kentucky fried chicken"

Aflred nodded his head and lip sync along.

"hey Ivan what did you wanna be when you where little."

"uhh I don't rember probably a market man" Alfred stared at him like what? "what did you wanna be when you where younger?"

"Well I wanted to be a fireman..well I really want to spray people with the hose."

"Did you ever try?"

"Yeah…I was no good thoe. I failed at training"

"Oh…well if I where to see a house full on fire I would say fu** that and quit" Ivan said ever so plainly. Alfred nodded.

~3 hours later~

"YEAH DISNEY WORD" Alfred yelled and flew out the car. Yeah I don't know how he did it ether. So after along series of events

~4 HOURS LATER~

"WO wasn't that fun" Alfred smiled.

"Da" Ivan smiled back.

"Well,Well,Well If it isn't the sh** heads" there stood the ex-nation himself…Gilbert.

"*sigh* what do you want Gilbert" Alfred said looking the other way.

"Well the Awesome Me just heard that the loser you was keeping the ice hearted bas****"

"…." Ivan looked at Gilbert.

"HEY! BE NICE" Alfred waved his hand.

"And why should someone as awesome as me be"

"ca-cause uh" Gilbert walked past Alfred and went to Ivan

"what's wrong ugly am I to awesome to handle?" Gilbert was pushing and being mean to Ivan. Ivan needed a hero..that hero was ALFRED F. JONES.

"HEY UGLY" Gilbert slowly turned his head like some kind of demon.

"what did you call me" He hissed

"UGLY CAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR STUPID UGLY LOSER" Alfred bowed up. Gilbert, to awesome to cry, ran off to complain about it to Ludwig –Germany-.

"Thank you Alfred" Ivan said.

"No problem idiots like him can't pick on my friends like that now come on lets go get something to eat" He smiled happily and walked off.

'Fr-friends?' Ivan felt his cheeks get warm. Then followed Alfred

~4 hours later~ they arrived home. Arthur left a note saying he couldn't make it tonight. Witch was okay cause Alfred ate with Ivan. It wasn't quite night yet so him and Ivan sat down and watched a movie together. One of the most scariest movies to Alfred (a.n: and me). Nightmare on Elm Street. Of course at the end he could barely move. Ivan had to carry him to his room.

"I-Ivan can you sleep with me"

Ivan went bright red. Sure he heard of that meaning. But he thought it meant something else.

"You-you want to become one Alfred?" He said crawling into the bed. With that Alfred went red to.

"what? I only really known you for a day or two now" not to mention he killed Kiku in hi- WAIT! He didn't say no…did he.

"Oh well Ivan will sleep with Alfred" Ivan snuggled into Alfred bed. Now Alfred was safe cause Ivan was so da** scary he'd scar whatever there was to be scared away. Ivan held Alfred as he sleep and watched him.

A/N: DAY 2 END I suck at humor and Prussia XD But whatever please Review


	3. Day 3 part 1

A/n: WARNING IVAN'S GONNA SNAP –Like in most stories XD-

Day 3 part 1

When he awoke blue eyes met purple eyes.

"Your awake, Da?

"O-oh yea" Alfred stretched abit. Hitting Ivan face by mistake. "Oh I'm sorry Ivan"

"Nah, It's alright" Ivan felt Alfred wiggle around it get out of his grip so he released him.

"Come on I'll make waffles" Alfred smiled and leaped outta bed. Then Ivan felt wired. He felt cold. He decided it was nothing and followed him. Ivan sat down on the kitchen chair. He watched as Alfred cooked him waffles. Then he thought of something wired.

'Alfred was in an apron cooking dinner as Ivan went behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered sweet things in his ear. As he turned Alfred around and glazed into those beautiful blue eyes before giving him a-'

He shook his head. No he would not ruin what was becoming a good friendship. No not him. The next thing he noticed was a plate with waffles with a smile face on them.

"Why are they smiling?"

"I did that. It means smile"

"…" Ivan smiled and Alfred laughed in triumph.

Ivan ate them.

"What do you want today Ivvaaannn" Alfred smiled as he finished his own plate.

"Become one?" He grew a smile. Alfred spit out his apple juice.

"WH-WHHATT" His eyes were big and scared.

"You looked so peaceful last night while you sleep and I held you like a baby" He smiled and walked to him. Alfred jumped out his chair and panicked.

"Dude wouldn't you rather uh..not become one" He backed up to the wall. 'Crap why did I put a wall here' He thought and shielded his face.

"What's wrong? Alfred" Ivan grabbed Alfred hands and put them against the wall.

"Well..It's just I-I don't think raping is a good way to start the day"

"…you're right...Later then…" Ivan let him go and Alfred quickly walked out the room.

'Run away my little sheep..but the wolf will find you'

"Arthur où vous êtes? (ENGLISH : Arthur where are you) Francis walked up and down the halls of halls of Arthur's home. He found him siting outside enjoying his tea time.

"Who is i- Blimey" He groaned and turned to face his mortal enemy. "What do you want frog?" He placed the tea down.

"I haven't heard from Alfred in a while I was wondering if he was upset with you"

"Wh-Why would that plank be upset with me" He glared at the Frenchmen.

"Cause you skipped dinner with him. You know that's like a sin to the boy. Francis picked up a cup of tea.

'May-maybe I should go see him' Arthur got up and walked out.

Alfred made sure to keep his distance from Ivan.

"What's wrong Alfred…? Are you hungry?"

"AHIIE – huh I mean um well yeah I'm always hungry duh" He tired getting back his happy go lucky audited.

"Well let's go get something to eat, Da" Alfred got up from the couch planning to sprit to the car. But, when he opened the door there stood Arthur. It seemed as the angels sung "hallelujah" up in heaven "Artty "He smiled wide as ever. Ivan slowly turned his head and looked. "Ello Alfred, I was wondering where you upset with me for breaking the dinner date we stetted" Arthur said noticing Ivan. "What? Of course not Arthur" Then something in Alfred American brain screamed 'DON'T GO ALONE WITH COMMIE HE'LL KILL YOU' "Hey Arthur how about you come to dinner with us.

A/n: So it's 2:40 am and I can't sleep due to the fact I didn't wake up till 12 pm but, whatever enjoy. ALSO THANK YOU **PeanutButer**** for making this story seem noticeable :D. **


	4. Day 3 part 2

A/N: Yeah I decided to get off my lazy butt and finish this :D but anyways I do not own anything in this story expect for the crappy written humor.

~Day 3.~

"Here in my car I feel safest of all" Alfred sung Gary Numan's Car. Some how he manged to talk Ivan in sitting in the back so he could sit up there with Arthur.

"Crikey! Man! Hush up" Arthur popped Alfred in the back of his head.

"Ow..WHY YOU HATEN ON MY GARY NUMAN" Arthur was ready to destroy Alfred dead on sight.

"Alfred, Gary Numan will never understand the torment I go threw when I am in a car with the likes of you" Ouch Arthur.

"..fine I'll change it" Alfred clicked the number 4 button on the radio.

'I'm not prejudiced, cuz I hate everyone And don't you ask me why, cuz I just think its fun I hate the politically correct I hate jocks and I hate rednecks I hate the corporate fucking clones I hate fagots and homophobes'

Arthur stared at the radio. Ivan seemed to smile.

"I hate capitalists" Ivan sang. Alfred glared at him threw the review mirror.

"and I hate commies" Alfred smiled. Arthur felt sick. "I hate daddies" Ivan looked at Arthur. "And I hate mommies" (A/N: he means Mother Russia) Alfred laughed. Both of them together sung

'I hate straightedges and I hate drunks I hate skinhead and I hate punks'  
Arthur wished he hadn't came now.

"Lets play a game, We must sing one lyric line that reminds us of each other" Alfred smiled "I'll go first..England I choose you" Arthur sighed. "Brother my brother Tell me what are fighting for We've got to end this war" Alfred smiled at Arthur who was solid red from embarrassment.

"Can Russia go" Ivan said.

"Sure" Alfred gave out a manly giggle.

"To Amerkia, This is a cold war You better know what you're fighting for This is a cold war Do you know what you're fighting for?" Ivan smiled and laid his head back. Alfred started to think, that worried Arthur. They soon arrived to the best restaurant of all time MacDonald. Alfred wanted to go to Chuck e' Cheeses but Arthur said no. Arthur hated this place but anything to make Alfred happy with out seeming like a totally wack. Nothing really happened during that time. They ate then left. Arthur fell asleep on the ride home but that was about it. Arthur left the two to stay at a hotel for the night.

"Well goodnight Alfred" Ivan smiled and opened his arms. Alfred stared for a minute not really sure what was going on. "Hug Da~"

"Oh uh...won't it-" It was to late Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred. Alfred spazzed out for a minute but gladly welcomed the hugged. "Okay anything else big guy?"

"Well I was wondering if I could sleep in your room again tonight"  
"...Sure..why not"

~~ A/N: YEA MUSIC XD well were getting closer to the yaoi -w- so please review and keep reading! Sorry about the long wait.~~


	5. Day 4

((HEY YOU GUYS XD okay I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER it was cause my Microsoft Word had a number crawled out of so I couldn't update it. But, I learned about open office so I can finish this story :) I love all who reviewed and read 3 XD ))

Ivan felt something squirm under his arms. Opening his purple eyes he saw little Alfred whimpering a little. He had little tears in the corner of his eyes and moving around a little. Ivan blinked tiredly.

'Is he..' Ivan glanced at the little electric clock on Alfred nightstand. The time was 3:34 am. Ivan sighed a little and looked back down at Alfred. "There there Alfred nothing will get you. I will scare what ever is after you away Da" Ivan mumbled and hugged him tighter. Alfred calmed down a little and buried his head into Ivan's chest. Ivan smiled and tried to go back to sleep.

The next morning Alfred woke up to only see darkness. "What the?" he brought back his head to see the sleeping Russian who was holding on to him every so tightly. Ivan's baby face caused Alfred to blush a little. 'He doesn't look half bad when he sleeps..Not saying I like him or anything cause I don't...' Alfred though to himself and caught himself looking at Ivan's lips. Why was he staring at them? The bigger question was why was he leaning to them? He only let them brush before quickly pulling back, cruseing at himself. Ivan's eyes closed tightly then opened.

"Hu-Huh oh Alfred your awake" Ivan nuzzled his mouth into Alfred hair. Yup that was a normal way to start the morning.

"Ivan..what are-"

"Did I protect you?" Ivan whispered. His breath sent chills down Alfred spine and quickly pulled his head back only to lock eyes with the Communist.

"Protect me..From what?" Alfred asked wishing he could back but just couldn't. Ivan grabbed Alfred's chin and pulled him toward him.

"From your nightmare." Ivan whispered particularly and leaned father down to where there foreheads touched. Alfred stomach started to twist, his face grew red, his heart beat quicken, and right before Ivan kissed him Alfred jerked back falling out of the bed. "Al-Alfred" Ivan gasped.

"O-Oh I'm okay I just uh- have morning breath yea" Alfred stumbled up and quickly ran to the bathroom. Ivan was left sitting there alone. In the bathroom Alfred was staring at himself in the mirror wondering what just happened. Did Ivan just...No there was no why they hated each other...Didn't they? He jumped when their was a knock on the door.

"Alfred, are you alright" Ivan sound worried. Alfred sighed knowing he couldn't spend the next three days in the bathroom. The door opened and out came Alfred.

"I know what where going to go do today" Alfred smiled. Ivan turned his head like a small animal or child would do.

"What..?" Alfred walked quickly to the dresser.

"Where going to go to all the places I like in my Country!" Alfred smiled and dug some clothes out. His plan was to take Ivan where a lot of people would be. He refused to stay in that house alone with him after what just happened. Ivan nodded and walked off to get his clothes avoiding Tony.

Alfred was showing off his car from 12 years in the future while they where driving. "So uh Alfred where are we going?" Ivan asked looking out side of the window.

"Why none other then good old Texas!" Alfred laughed as they drove into The Texas Hill Country, "Ah~ Who needs Europe when you have all of this." Alfred stooped the car and stepped out. Ivan did the same. The wind gently picked up Ivan and Alfred hair as it blew.

"It's nice Da...but" Alfred glared at Ivan.

"What?"

"Well I seen better" Ivan shrugged. Alfred hissed a little. The region is lush, colorful and, unlike much of the pancake-flat state, dotted with beautiful green hills that are evocative of Tuscany or the south of France. How could Ivan not be impressed!

"Okay then I'll show you something even better" Alfred hmphed and walked to the car. "Next stop San Francisco Bay Area!"

The land was beautiful and so was the ocean at first Ivan seen to have his breath taken away but then grew bored of it. Alfred groaned refusing to lose this battle. They visited from the great N.Y all the way to New Orleans. Nothing seemed to please the communist though. Then it hit Alfred.

"One last place" He mumbled as he past a 'Welcome to Kansas' sign. Ivan was already bored with the simple scenery of the state. Alfred stopped and looked at Ivan. "Cover your eyes" Ivan was confused at first but obeyed and covered them .

"What are we doing" Ivan felt Alfred pull him out and led him around.

"Okay now open your eyes" Alfred let go and Ivan slowly brought down his hands to see a filed of sunflowers in front of him. That did the trick Ivan's eyes lit up like the fourth of July as he walked to one and gentility touched it.

"There beautiful." Ivan smiled, he turned his head when he heard the sound of something being torn. Alfred had a sunflower in his hand and handed it to Ivan. Ivan smiled and held it close to him. It was wired to see him this happy, but Alfred liked it. It was his job to be the hero after all. The ride home was enjoyable they both talked on how great Alfred country was. When they got back it was really late.

"Ugh, I'm so tried" Alfred groaned a little. Ivan stared then smiled at an idea he had. Walking behind the blond he scooped him up bridle style and smiled. Alfred spazed for a minute but calmed down when Ivan started walking to Alfred room. "Wh-what's wrong with you!" Alfred blushed and held on. Ivan sat him down on his bed and looked down at Alfred. Alfred looked back up the room was quiet. Ivan put his hand on Alfred face, and to Ivan surprised Alfred didn't even move. Ivan slowly went to the same spot as this morning and looked into his eyes. Alfred blushed and looked back.

"..Would it be bad if I liked you?" Ivan asked rubbing there noses.

"..No cause I like you to" Alfred admitted to himself and Ivan. Ivan smiled.

"Well then I like you" Ivan said before he pressed both of there lips together. Alfred pressed back and wrapped his arms around Ivan neck and pulled him down closer to him. Ivan pulled back from the kiss so him and Alfred could breathe and he smiled at him. This was one of the best days ever.

((Ah okay so day 4 is done and Alfred and Ivan FINALLY KISSED YAYAYA but what else is to come? Keep reading and reviewing 3 ))


End file.
